callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington R5
The Remington R5 RGP is an assault rifle introduced in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and later appearing in Call of Duty: Heroes and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty Online The weapon is featured in Call of Duty Online as the R5 RGP. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Remington R5 (referred to as Remington R5 RGP in the game files) is used later in the campaign by the Federation. Logan, Merrick, and Keegan each use a Remington R5 equipped with a Red Dot Sight in the mission "Atlas Falls". During Operation: Return to Sender, Gabriel Rorke, Elias Walker, Merrick, and Alex "Ajax" Johnson use the Remington R5 until the dam breaks. Multiplayer The Remington R5 costs seven Squad Points to purchase. It has a fully-automatic fire mode by default. It is nearly on par with the AK-12 for being the highest-damage assault rifle, as two headshots, or three body shots, will kill in close range. Out at a distance, however, the R5 will need a meaty five bodyshots to kill, four if headshots are used. The range of this weapon is extremely beefy, however. Its three bodyshot kill range extends out to an extremely long 44 meters, unmodified. This can be further enhanced by the Muzzle Brake, or can be reduced accordingly with the Silencer. Generally, its range makes either of these attachments a worthy choice. The recoil of the weapon is very manageable, as it is entirely vertical. This can be reduced upon using a Foregrip, if desired. However, this recoil is counterbalanced by an excruciatingly low rate of fire, capping at only 631 RPM. This is further reduced by the semi-automatic attachment. This makes for an extreme liability in close quarters. The iron sights are good enough to use, with the iron sights consisting of a circular back sight, and a front post. This makes for decent precision; however, many players will be inspired to use optical attachments due to the very low recoil, and turn it into a deadly precise weapon. As such, low-cost options such as the Red Dot Sight will usually fill a very useful role. However, high-powered optical attachments such as the Thermal Hybrid and the Tracker Sight can work well with this weapon as well. Another major weakness to the R5 is its magazine size: capping at a meager 24 rounds. As such, ammo conservation is extremely important with this weapon, due to the player only getting 108 rounds to fire upon spawning (provided that Fully Loaded is not in use). Options such as Extended Mags and Scavenger will help alleviate the ammunition problem. To compensate for the lack of magazine size, the R5 possesses one of the fastest reload times in its class, somewhat mitigating the need for Sleight of Hand. In conclusion, the Remington R5 proves to be a weapon for the sharpshooter. Any inaccurate player will find themselves using the R5 horribly, as they'll see constant deaths and small damage output. However, the smart and accurate player will find themselves pumping loads of damage onto enemies. The R5 has its fair share of weaknesses, but makes up for it with it being easy to control, and having a reliable damage output across the board. Extinction The Remington R5 appears in the maps Awakening and Exodus. It costs $2000. It is different from the version in multiplayer and campaign in that it has a 40-round magazine, making it more effective. This makes it very similar to the Maverick which is also on the map and the AK-12 which isn't. The Maverick is overall a statistically better choice due to a higher rate of fire, it costing less money and it being accessible earlier on. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery Remington R5 CoDG.png|Remington R5 in first person Remington R5 iron sights CoDG.png|Aiming down the sights Remington R5 reloading CoDG.png|Reloading Remington R5 pickup icon CoDG.png|Pick-up icon of a Remington R5 Custom Legends Never Die Gabriel Rorke Thomas Merrick CoDG.png|Gabriel T. Rorke and Thomas A. Merrick wielding R5's in "Legends Never Die". Call of Duty: Heroes The Remington R5 is used by Wallcroft in Call of Duty: Heroes. Trivia *The R5's serial number is MS00451. This is displayed below the sights. *There appears to be a backup sight on top of the regular iron sights. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles